Good dreams
by Nat D
Summary: KagInu - Estava perdendo tudo...toda a sua vida estava indo embora... a té que...ela de repente volta... revisem please!


**Oi gente!! Bem, aqui está uma outra fic minha, que eu não sei se vou continuar. Mandem-me reviews dizendo se devo ou não ta? Mil bjos!!**

**Good dreams **

Embora. Toda a sua vida ia embora junto com aquele corpo. Sentia que sua vida lentamente saia do seu corpo, à medida que o corpo de Kagome caia no solo infértil. Sentiu todo o oxigênio abandoná-lo, assim como a vida abandonava Kagome lentamente.

Não se sabe como ele conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela batesse com a cabeça no chão.

Olhou no fundo de seus olhos semicerrados, e não conseguiu ver aquele brilho costumeiro lá... não viu nada lá...a não ser o brilho macabro das lágrimas...aquele brilho que tanto odiava...

Esqueceu de tudo....abandonou tudo...queria que tudo se explodisse....menos ela...não ela...não...

Era difícil respirar...era tão difícil ser Inuyasha...tudo se tornara mais difícil a partir do momento em que aquela flecha se cravara nas costas dela.

Não Kagome....não...

-Você não pode ir....não me deixe....não me deixe...por favor....não me deixe Kagome...eu preciso...preciso...de você... – sussurrava desesperado para o corpo quase sem vida em suas mãos – por favor....não me deixe...não vá....por favor....

Ela apenas o encarava, mas não podia vê-lo. Seus olhos já não enxergavam....já não podiam ver o desespero do hanyou

Ele viu-a, com dificuldade, tocar o rosto dele. Apertou a mão dela dentro da sua, como se aquilo fosse segurá-la com ele

-Você não pode ir...você tem que ficar favor....por favor...não vai...

Ouviu a risada de seu maior inimigo ao longe, debochando de seu desespero, debochando...depois de ter tirado a vida de Kagome.

-Eu...nunca...vou deixar...você...Inuyasha...nunca... – ela falou com extrema dificuldade.

-Ora, ora, ora...quem diria!! O poderoso Inuyasha, sofrendo com a morte de uma humana! O mundo dá voltas não é meu caro? Antes, seu ódio por humanos era maior que todos os seus sentimentos. Hoje, você está quase morrendo junto com uma simples garotinha! Que adversário fraco você se tornou. – Naraku ria ao ver a cena. Mas ele não ligava...só queria ver Kagome agora...só se preocupava com ela...

-Kagome...por favor...não fecha os olhos, não fecha, por favor Kagome...fica comigo...eu não posso continuar sem você...por favor....não me deixa sozinho....não me deixa....não me deixa... – suas lágrimas caíam do seu rosto, para unirem-se às lágrimas dela

Cuidadosamente tirou a flecha de suas costas, enquanto fechava o ferimento com um pedaço de pano do seu kimono.

Ela respirava com dificuldade, mas olhava para ele

-Eu nem tive a chance de te dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim....você é tão importante pra mim Kagome...e eu nem pude te dizer...eu...

-Diz agora....eu....eu to ouvindo... – ela sorriu com muita dificuldade.

-Eu....Kagome...eu..amo você...amo...tanto! Que...dói...dói muito...eu não posso ficar longe de você...então não me deixa....não me deixa....fica aqui...por favor....eu....te quero do meu lado....não me deixa aqui meu amor...não me deixa...

-Eu...não vou te deixar...por que eu também te amo... muito....muito...e você vai...sempre me você... – falar causou tanta dor, que não pôde mais agüentar. Lentamente fechou os olhos e desfaleceu.

-Kagome! Kagome! Não!! Não!! Acorda...acorda, acorda por favor, não!! NÃO! KAGOME! NÃO!!!

Acordou suado e com a respiração ofegante. Sentou-se na cama em um salto e tentou normalizar a respiração. Olhou para o lado, e deu graças aos céus quando viu Kagome dormindo ao seu lado tranqüilamente. Levantou-se para lavar o rosto, e quando voltou, deitou-se novamente ao lado da garota.

"Você me dá cada susto..." pensou.

Passou os dedos no delicado rosto dela, logo descendo até o pescoço, ombros, e chegaram á cintura. Ela se encolheu á esse toque, e ele percebeu que se arrepiara. Sorriu.

Ela, ainda dormindo, aconchegou-se no peito dele. Respirou fundo e o abraçou, pousando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele abraçou-a e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Não se importava com mais nada. Ela estava ali, segura, com ele.

Ela, ainda dormindo, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Ele correspondeu.

Se estavam juntos? Bom...agora estavam!

Aprofundaram o beijo sem sentir. Ela, obviamente, acordou e correspondeu com paixão. Ficou por cima dele e o permitiu aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais.

Ele enlaçou-a com uma mão, e passou a outra em sua perna.

Quando se separaram, ela sorriu marota e disse baixinho:

-Você é bem assanhadinho hein?

-Não fui eu quem te agarrou né?

-Ah...é que eu tava tendo um sonho bom...

-Eu estava nele?

-Você...era o assunto principal...e você? Sonhou com alguma coisa?

-Sim...mas não foi muito bom não...

-Não? O que aconteceu?

-Machucavam você...

-Ah...tudo bem...mas agora...eu vou fazer você ter ótimos sonhos...

E se uniram em um ardente beijo novamente.

**Bom gente, vocês já devem ter notado que eu costumo ter pequenos acessos de loucura quanto ao Inu-kun né? Bom, aqui está mais um deles, os meus acessos.**

**Gostaria de agradecer à toooooooooooooooodos que comenteram em "I fell lack of the sun". Muito obrigada meeeeeeeeeesmo!!!**

**Eu não sei se eu vou continuar com essa fic, me mandem a opinião de você achando se eu devo. **

**Aqui está, mais uma fic pra vocês.**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat**


End file.
